edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed of the Damned 3: The Next Ed-Venge
Ed of the Damned 3 is the sequel to Trins-formers: Ed-Venge of the Fallen. Production has not yet begun, because Ed accidentally knocked over all the equipment at the Storage Department where the film is being shot, Eddy's Brother's room. Captain Melonhead returns in the movie. Synoposis The children are back!...Well, did you already guess that? And now, they have an army of giant evil robots! They have upgraded the computer factory for their own needs, and the Eds are being disturbed of their scams' presence. The Eds are forced to hightail it from the Cul-De-Sac when the robot invasion has began at the Cul-De-Sac, and everybody has to flee. And only three others can help and save the Eds...themselves! First Battle Results *Edtimus Prime introduced. *The Eds flee the Cul-De-Sac. *Kevinscream and Madgatron victorious. *Edtimus Prime introduced. Second Battle Results *DoubleBee injured and nearly killed. *NazzHide victorious. *Starscraper injured. Third (Final Battle) Results *Kevinscream destroyed. *Madgatron destroyed. *Starscraper destroyed. *Eddymus malfunctioned, and shut down. Cast *Ed voices Ed, the workhouse and muscle of the Eds. He is very important to Eddy, though Eddy gets angry at him a lot and uses him to do as much as dangerous tasks depending on how crazy and absent-minded Eddy is. Edd tries to teach him some new stuff, but Ed interrupts always. *Edd voices Edd, the brains of the Eds. He is Second-In-Command to Eddy, and is the only Ed with manners and is a neat freak. He has a pet cactus named Jim. Edd communicated with the Ultra-Bots, who would be able to serve the Eds. Edd is normally called, "Double D". *Eddy voices Eddy, the leader of the Eds. He is a greedy, selfish, impatient con-artist who nearly fails in every scam and gets nothing but Fs on his report card. Eddy always is in big command of the Eds, and all he wants in life is to eat a lifetime supply of jawbreakers watching TV. Ultrabots *'Edtimus Prime', he is the leader of the Ultrabots, who has come to ally with the Eds and protect the Earth from the deadly robots. He is not as dumb as Ed, and is very intelligent. He transforms into the sedan that Ed tried to drive in Will Work for Ed, which Ed was too young to drive! *'Doublebee', a yellow bumblebee-like robot who uses radio-bytes to communicate his expression when "StarScraper" ripped his vocal chords in the 1960 War of the Ultrabots and Rebel Ranchers. Doublebee transforms into the motorcycle built by Edd in Don't Rain On My Ed. *'Eddymus', the Third-In-Command of Edtimus Prime who is in charge of Radio-Sounds Managing. He transforms into the Nice Car Eddy was washing in Sir Ed-a-Lot. Eddymus is a Green-Robot and he is at times sarcastic. *'Casimus Prime', the original Prime of the Ultrabots. He is a guardian of the Ultrabots' planet. Casimus Prime is based on each of the Eds. *Squaretimus Prime, the brother of Casimus Prime. He transforms into the Plane. Rebel Ranchers *'Madgatron': The evil leader of the Rebel Ranchers and the same robot who wears a Cowboy Hat in the poster of Rebel Robot Ranch. Madgatron hates all humans, Ultrabots, and universal environments. He comes at the main antagonist of the film served by the Children to destroy all life on Earth and use the planet's rock surface to merge with their own planet to develop land civilization and use a force to destroy all other planets with life. His name is similar to Megatron the Leader of the Decpticons in Transformers which is What the Ranchers are based on. *'StarScraper': The Second-In-Command of Madgatron. He has a strong hatred of Madgatron, and wishes to replace him to destroy jawbreaker factories. StarScraper's goal makes Eddy decide to rebel against the Rebel Ranchers. He transforms into a Helicopter. *'Kevinscream': The Third-In-Command of the Rebel Ranchers. He is a villainous robot version of Kevin. Kevinscream is the most sarcastic, and calls the Ultrabots, Tinybytes, with Tinybites translated as "Dorks!". Kevinscream is the most loyal to Madgatron. He transforms into a motorcycle version of Kevin's Bike. His name sounds like Starscream. *Tentoload: A Rebel Rancher who is the least-respected among his comrades by the Rebel Ranchers' Government, the Council of Seven. Tentoload was destroyed by Edtimus Prime in the Final Battle, when he was called to dissect Nazz when the Eds escaped the Cul-De-Sac, believing Nazz knows the most of the Eds. Tentoload transforms into a transport lorry. *'NazzHide': A villainous robotic version of Nazz. She is the only female Rebel Rancher who has a major role in the War of the movie. She is the first robot created by the Children. When the Children fled to Outer Space after their bodies were destroyed, the robot they formerly used became the Rebel Rancher NazzHide. NazzHide transforms into a tank. Her name resembles that of Iornhide. <>>> Category:Fan-Fiction